El apocalipsis según Kardia
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Ninguna manzana a la vista y decían que cosas peores vendrían...


Una historia más de Saint Seiya, fandom que amo. Esta vez les traigo una ocurrencia que quien sabe de dónde salió pero mínimo, espero les haga sonreír.

En fin, les dejo la historia...

* * *

 **Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas y los personajes que a continuación leerán, no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **El apocalipsis según Kardia.**

Nunca se levantaba temprano pero ese día, era diferente. Tenía que hacerlo, sí o sí. Su reserva de manzanas se había agotado y tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Rodorio y así atacar el primer puesto de frutas que encontrara.

-Buen día... ¿K-Kardia? - lo saludo el guardián del primer templo más que educado, sorprendido. El escorpión no era el más madrugador de la orden, le hacía competencia a Manigoldo en ese aspecto. -¿A dónde te diriges?

-Tch, al pueblo. ¿A dónde más, si no ahí? - siguió, sin detener su paso presuroso. - Shion ya no intentó averiguar más, tenía armaduras que reparar y ellas necesitaban su plena atención.

No tardó en llegar a Rodorio, con la gente alegre de un lado a otro, con sus flores y canastos, con sus niños del brazo. Se apartaban, le abrían paso, admiraban a un caballero dorado más bien a otro que no era el acostumbrado santo de Piscis y a este le gustaba que guardarán su distancia para con él. Tal vez a este peliazul también, ¿no?

No es que Kardia no bajara al pueblo pero es que lo normal era bajar por la noche con el cangrejo, dígase Manigoldo; comúnmente los viernes a escondidas del viejo, dígase el Patriarca Sage y de la biblioteca con patas dígase Dégel, a la taberna escondida del lugar. Los habitantes no estaban acostumbrados a Kardia y Kardia tampoco a ellos.

Apenas vislumbró el primer puesto de frutas, se detuvo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada su preciado manjar pero al cabo de unos segundos, no lo encontró.

-¡Hey, mocoso! - llamo al pequeño niño que parecía cuidar el colorido establecimiento. -¿Y las manzanas? - el pequeño respingo al darse cuenta que se dirigían a él pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna fue salvado por su hermana mayor que salía en ese momento de su hogar.

-Buen día señor, lamento decirle que no hay manzanas p-pero... ¿Señor? - la joven se quedó hablando sola ya que apenas Kardia había escuchado que no habían sus preciadas frutas partió en busca del siguiente lugar, dejando a la joven con un volante en mano.

* * *

Dégel había bajado diez templos en busca de Kardia. Le preocupo no hallarlo en Cáncer ni en el coliseo molestando a Yato, el pequeño que había llegado con él en una de sus misiones pasadas, mientras este entrenaba con el sobrino de Sagitario y el niño de Libra. Sin duda Kardia se había ido al pueblo y menos mal sin la señorita Athena que era la que en realidad lo había puesto a buscar a su compañero, preocupada de que algo le hubiera ocurrido.

En Aries, cuando se disponía a saludar y avisar de su paso en el recinto, encontro una nota en una de las mesas del lugar:

 _Estoy reparando armaduras._

 _\- Si eres Dégel y buscas a Kardia, baja a Rodorio._

 _\- Si eres Dohko y estas de regreso, luego me cuentas del viaje._

Dégel bufo frustrado, ahora tenía que ir por su parabatai al pueblo.

* * *

La situación estaba volviéndose peor con cada segundo que transcurría. Ocho puestos. ¡Ocho puestos había visitado y ninguno con manzanas! Y decían que cosas peores vendrían... Hasta la manzana menos bonita y solitaria que hubiera quedado, se la hubiera comido. Podía jurarlo.

- _Kardia_. - necesitaba manzanas, las necesitaba ahora. Golpeó su frente contra una pared, mientras aguijoneaba esta con desespero.

- _Kardia_. - esto era cosa de algún dios, de seguro se mueren de miedo al verlo y por eso mejor matarlo de un ataque al corazón o peor aún, de abstinencia a su fruta.

-¡Kardia!

-¡Dégel! ¡Dégel, me voy a morir! - le gritó al de gafas que se acercaba a paso calmo, sin separar su frente de la pared. Este al escuchar a su amigo tan desesperado se dirigió donde él presuroso, de seguro le había iniciado alguna de sus fiebres y si es así, no tardaría en caer de picada al piso.

-Kardia, tranquilo. Necesitas estar tranquilo. - lo sostuvo con un brazo pero enseguida el arconte de Escorpio se alejó.

-No hay ni una mísera manzana Dégel, ¿cómo voy a estar tranquilo? - el rostro del representante de Ganimedes se oscureció. Y de un momento a otro la vista del escorpión también.

-¡Hey! - se quitó el papel que su compañero le estampó en el rostro. -¿Que esto? - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. -¡Vamos Dégel, vamos!

* * *

Horas más tarde...

\- ¡Buenas tardes Dégel! ¿Lo encontraste? - saludo el caballero de la primera casa a su congénere de Acuario.

\- Hmmm... Ahí viene. - suspiro cansino. Y así era, el guardián de la octava casa se dejó ver más sonriente que en la mañana cuando se le vio partir, llevaba dos canastas en cada brazo y una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

-¡Hey Shion! ¿Te gustan los pays? - pregunto escalones a bajo, el peliazul.

-¿Ehh? S-sí, si me gustan.

-Qué bueno. - respondió con simpleza el caballero que ahora pasaba a su lado. -Te veo en tu templo Dégel.

-¿Por qué irías a mi templo? - lo cuestiono ceñudo el nombrado.

-¡Jajaja, necesito refrigerar mis pays!

-Dégel, cálmate. Me gusta la temperatura de mi templo, así como esta. - le pidió Shion llevándose una helada mirada como respuesta. -Mejor dime, ¿por qué Kardia esta tan animado?

-No encontró manzanas en Rodorio.

-¿Y eso lo pone feliz?

-No. Pero se enteró que realizan un concurso de pays... - mas bien tu le dijiste, le recrimino su consciencia al de Acuario. -De manzanas.

-Oh valla, de ahí la pregunta. Creo que iré al pueblo a dar una vuelta. - hablo ansioso el ariano.

-Se compró los pays de hoy y los de mañana, también. Adiós Shion. - el acuariano se despidió y marchó rumbo a la nevera personal de Kardia, digo a su templo dejando a un frustrado y hambriento santo detrás suyo.


End file.
